


to catch a werewolf

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only so much weirdness Danny can take before investigating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to catch a werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to guineamania for the speedy beta, any remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> For jasondriskill, scanny + the locker room. Hope you like!

The suspicions start after a while of other strange occurrences, not when McCall is magically good at lacrosse, nor when Danny sees his eyes flash gold, but when his gloves come back with claw marks. It’s the final straw for weirdness so rather than going to bed early, or hacking into the school’s website for fun again, he does some research. A lot of research, enough that his more recent google searches are bringing up pages of links he’s already gone through. Eventually Danny comes to the startling conclusion that Scott is a werewolf. It’s ridiculous- far too ridiculous it must be due to the late hour- and he decides to just ask Scott about it the next day, closing his laptop and feeling a little betrayed that the internet couldn’t find him a better answer. 

Only, asking Scott if he is a werewolf would certainly get him an extended meeting with Ms. Morrell or laughed at, so he goes for indirect- because even in the light of day, he can’t come up with a better explanation. The opportunity presents itself before practice that day, and Danny decides to take it as a sign to go ahead in his werewolf investigation. God, it still sounds ridiculous. Yet the thought would not leave his mind.

“Hey, Coach said he wanted me in the goal again today. Gloves?” 

Danny pauses before throwing them, “I dunno McCall, are you going to claw them up again?” 

Scott sputters, and the rest of the team is heading to the field, Stiles hanging around the door awkwardly. “I uh, forgot to take my fake claws off?”

Danny can’t help an incredulous look, but manages to keep his voice flat, “Fake claws?” 

“Yup,” Scott answers with his eyes darting nervously over to Stiles, and Stiles ambles over pseudo-casually adding in, “Oh yeah, we were cosplaying.”

He could point out that they obviously weren’t doing that in History- a class they all shared before the incident- but instead of picking the clear holes in their lies, Danny tosses him the gloves. “Whatever, just don’t mess these up.”

When Danny goes home, he opens up a new word document and begins it by writing, _1\. Scott has claws_. The words stare back at him, tiny on the page and not looking any more plausible. He closes the document and opens up a game of Warning Forever, shooting his wandering thoughts into oblivion.

Danny doesn’t think about the werewolf mystery during the next week- there are upcoming tests, a game that Coach is convinced they’ll win, and his parents’ anniversary to occupy his mind instead. The last item he had completely forgotten about, catching on when the two left Wednesday evening in fancy gear to their favorite restaurant with pizza money left out for him. It ended up only being spent because Jackson came over, and there was no way he was sharing the leftover lasagna. 

He’s trying to do his homework the next morning during his study. Unsurprisingly, he didn’t get much done with Jackson over even if he had needed to. That’s what study periods were for. However trying is the important word there. Danny is fisting his hands, and _trying_ not to imagine strangling Stilinski. The kid will not stop chattering with someone, someone with a happily quieter voice, in the stacks behind Danny’s desk. They come closer, and Danny isn’t sure if he wants to laugh or cry when he clearly hears their subject matter: werewolves. Scott has the other voice, worrying about eating a raw rabbit and diseases. 

When he turns his head he honestly intends to tell them to shut up. Somehow he ends up saying, “Worried about your werewolf’s health?” 

Scott winces, eyes darting around as if the librarian would swoop in and save him with an angry, _Shhh!_ “No we uh,” he draws the sound out as though he doesn’t realize what a terrible liar he is. 

“It’s for a game, an online one and we have to kill a werewolf,” Stiles says. It’s honest enough that Danny’s fairly sure he plays, but Scott clearly doesn’t. 

Scott looks offended. 

“Must be a sophisticated game if you can kill it through human diseases. What’s it called?” 

The librarian does come around then to spare Scott from his misery, kicking him and Stiles out of the library. Later he’ll have to add another point towards Scott being a werewolf. Maybe he was only faking it though- for a dare or something- and Danny was just a little too gullible. With a frown, he gets back to work, ignoring all thoughts related to McCall.

Thursday night before the big game, with extra pressure since they lost the last one that Coach thought they’d win, Jackson shows up with Chinese and a swear that he won’t leave until Danny beats him five rounds in a row at Mortal Kombat. Danny had just rolled his eyes, letting Jackson in- five wins in a row wasn’t that far out of the norm for them. An hour later though, most of the Chinese is eaten, and Danny hadn’t even won three games in a row. 

Jackson sighs when he wins again, “Do you need to talk about it? Can you talk to anyone else about it?” 

“Shut up.” 

He shrugs, picking his controller back up, “Whatever man, you better be ready to crush the Scorpions tomorrow.”

Danny wins the next five rounds, and when Jackson leaves, he sleeps easily.

The game is unbelievable. They’ve been doing better recently, but the Vale Scorpions were still far out of their league. Even Coach thought they were going to lose, had been hoping for a tie, and he’d been near elf levels of glee lately.The first half had gone a slightly better than they had all expected- the opposing team only making a handful of goals and their own making the one. The second half has McCall, and in the second half they smash ahead, and win the game. 

The locker room is a mess of adrenalin and joy, Jackson says he’s taking the team out for pizza and ten minutes later they’re all crammed around a round table. Danny is between Scott and Greenberg, naturally turning to the first more for conversation. Greenberg’s conversations were always completely dependent on the other person, or were saturated with talk about Coach.

Danny’s only on his second piece, Greenberg on his first, when Scott has already demolished half of a pizza. He wants to ask if he’s been hungrier since the change, but well- Greenberg’s ears were too good and he was the opposite of discrete. 

He can’t help a small joke though. “Hungry like the wolf there?”

Scott chokes on his current slice, weak laughter and bright eyes once he swallows. “I was too nervous to eat earlier.” 

Greenberg snorts, “Nothing to be nervous for rockstar.” 

Danny sips his soda, trying to conceal a smirk- apparently Scott had officially joined Jackson in Greenberg’s group of people to fawn over. Sure enough, the kid starts detailing all of Scott’s passes and scores as Scott looks increasingly uncomfortable by the second. 

Danny knocks over his cup as a distraction. To see if Scott’s a werewolf, he reminds himself belatedly, certainly not just to save them from hearing the complete rundown of the game they were all in.

Scott catches the cup with his pinkie before a drop can spill, and Danny offers up his best Cameron Frye smile. “Scott McCall, you’re my hero.”

Greenberg of course takes this a little too literally, and they’re treated to his opinions on which superhero Scott would be. (‘Captain America is the obvious choice, but what about the Flash or-’ ‘What about Danny?’ ‘No Scott, one person at a time. Now, you are pretty fast but are you cocky enough to be him? When’s the last time you rescued a kitten?’) 

Saturday morning and Danny is standing in the lacrosse field, Jackson is no where in sight. He’s not surprised, and fishes out his phone while berating himself. He knew he should have insisted on Jax picking him up; after a winning game Lydia was always more affectionate, and he assumed she was extra pleased with a surprise win. 

Danny’s debating if he should run some laps or just go home, when he sees Scott’s motorcycle pull into the parking lot. Mind made, Danny jogs around the field once to warm up and Scott comes over when he’s halfway through a lap. 

“Hey! Did you already practice?” Scott asks, far too cheery for before noon on a Saturday. 

“Nah, Jackson didn’t show.” Danny waits a moment, something silly about desperation in his head that sounds a little too Lydia-ish, and adds, “Do you wanna?” 

“Yeah that’d be awesome.” 

Danny waits until Scott’s also warmed up, and he’s in the goal while Scott tries to score on him. He’s purposefully ignoring all thoughts related to metaphor, and decides to ask to bring his head back to the moment.

“So, where’s Stiles?” he asks, passing back the ball that he’d only just caught. Danny’s sure if it had been during a game, with all the distractions and noise, it would have gone in. 

Scott rolls his eyes, “Something about beauty sleep being more important.”

“Good thing you don’t need any then,” Danny says, completely missing the next shot. His stomach drops, and all he can think is _fuck_. He’d been so good about not hitting on teammates and definitely not even thinking about them sexually, but Scott just sauntered in and wrecked it all with his big brown eyes and sunshine smile. 

Scott doesn’t look offended though, he just says, “Thanks man,”, and lobs another ball of course scoring again. 

Danny is _so_ fucked. 

The new crush, or really, the new realization of the crush, doesn’t deter Danny from figuring out what the heck Scott is. Though it does perhaps keep him from questioning Scott too deeply. He sees Scott’s eyes flash gold in the showers once, and there’s no way in hell he’s asking then. (Or at all, because he’d have to start with ‘so I noticed when we were showering’ and _no_.)

Danny finds out about the dance through his ex asking him. He turns him down, said ex doesn’t seem too surprised, and Danny’s more curious about _why_ there’s another dance so soon. There’s no official reason beyond ‘a seasonal formal’, and Danny’s putting his money on the PTA trying to lower drug and alcohol use. Which would probably be more effective if the punch wasn’t reliably spiked at every dance, but Danny supposes it’s better than them all tripping acid or whatever the parents are afraid of. 

He ends up going alone because he’s not about to reconcile with a certain jackass, nor about to embarrass himself in front of his probably straight co-captain. Scott would even let him down gently, use some line about if he was gay he’d be interested and how he hopes this doesn’t make anything awkward. 

Danny sighs and has a deep sip of the spiked punch. In college, he isn’t going to have this problem. He’s considering joining a few of his teammates across the room, still stuck on their latest win if Greenberg’s motions are to judge, when Scott himself appears. 

_Like magic_ , he thinks, and amends it to, _evil trying to get me embarrassed magic_. Which is worse, because now he’s thinking about magic of all things, and Scott is looking at him like he’s waiting on an answer. 

“Sorry, what?” he asks. 

“Do you wanna dance?” 

“Sure,” Danny answers, because he’s weak and doesn’t care if it’s only so Coach won’t kick Scott out of the dance again. It’s a nice facade, and he waits until the song’s half over until he asks.

“Was it your grades?” 

Scott’s gaze snaps up, confusion clear on his face. “What?” 

There’s a doubt in the back of his mind, but he gives into his first thought anyways. “The dancing. To keep Coach from trying to kick you out?”

Scott stops swaying, and Danny already wants to take his words back. “No.”

Everything, everyone, is still moving around them. Danny doesn’t really care, not even when some poor freshman trips over them, or Jackson makes some lewd gesture out of the corner of his eye.

“I wanted to dance with you,” Scott finally says, eyes searching his face, and Danny wishes he could whack his self from a minute ago.

Instead, he simply says, “Good,” and slowly tilts his head down to kiss Scott. It’s a sweet, if brief, kiss and Scott’s hands wrap more firmly around his shoulders. Danny pulls back with a smile, and Scott’s eyes are liquid gold. He decides to ask later, or maybe wait for Scott to tell him- it doesn’t seem to matter nearly as much as kissing him again. So he does, and Scott holds him all the tighter.


End file.
